Is Not Gold
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Filler for the episode All That Glitters in answer to the following challenge: Write a story using these six words: FLAMES, JANUARY, ADMISSION, CAT, SHOCK, GUN. complete.


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Author's note: Filler for the episode All That Glitters in answer to the following challenge: Write a story using these six words: FLAMES, JANUARY, ADMISSION, CAT, SHOCK, GUN. The only rule is to use the words, length of story is up to you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee paused at the door for a moment as he wife's words, "I'll be looking forward to it," and the mischievous **CAT** -like grin that had accompanied it fully sank in.

"Screw it," He muttered as he shut the door again, flipped the lock and walked back to his desk. "You shouldn't have to look forward to it." He slipped behind the chair she occupied, leaned in low and whispered, "And neither should I." He pulled her hair aside and softly brushed his lips against her neck.

"Lee..." His name was just the merest breath on her lips as she felt the **FLAMES** of desire stirring in her. She gave in for a moment to her sensation, but then rose abruptly and firmly stated, "No."

"Amanda," He uttered her name in frustration, the **SHOCK** on his face evident. "What's wrong? Ten seconds ago you were just flirting and saying-" He approached her and reached to slide an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I was and I meant it, but that was before I smelled your girlfriend's expansive perfume on you." She gave him a pointed look with a slight pout as she pushed one finger into his chest as a warning to keep his distance.

"Am-an-da, come on! Now, you're starting to sound like Francine!"

"Well, she did warn me in **JANUARY** that you'd never change. Now, you're on this assignment with your girlfr-"

"Would you stop calling her that already? She's not my girlfriend! She's my ex-girlfriend. No...no..." He shook his head. "She's not even that. She's nothing to me, not like you are." At seeing her expression soften, he reached to caress her face. "It's you that I married, remember? You that I want to spend the rest of my life with..." He lightly touched his lips to hers, then when she didn't protest, slid his hands to her waist to pull her closer for a deeper kiss, letting out a low groan as he felt her responding eagerly and wrapping her arms around him and as she had a habit of doing, grasping his butt.

"Mmm," Amanda sighed contently as she opened her mouth to her husband's probing tongue. "Ohh," she cried when she felt his hands sliding under her skirt to lift her up onto the surface of the desk. Breaking their kiss and breathing heavily as he moved to part her thighs and stand between them, a hungry look of longing in his eyes, she rasped, "My goodness, Scarecrow, is that a **GUN** in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Lee couldn't help laughing at the cheesy line, but replied in all sincerity, "I am _always_ happy to see you."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't Elisa who got you this worked up and you're just bringing it back to me?" When he gave her a perturbed look, she asked, "Is that an **ADMISSION** of guilt?"

"I have nothing to feel guilty about. Look, she made a pass, I said no and I made it clear that there's nothing there and that I am one-hundred percent not interested so you-" He broke off when Amanda started laughing uproariously.

"Gotcha'!" she crowed gleefully.

"Amanda!"

"Oh, come on, I knew the day that you told me you loved me that I never had anything to worry about. I don't care how many girlfriends you've had in your past. Once you were ready to finally say those words out loud and admit that they were real, it was all over for anyone else."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"No...mm-mm...pretty sure of you." she slid her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. "Women like Elisa may have the fancy cars and houses and cocktail parties that go on for hours, but those things are all flash and no substance and definitely not what you need."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Lee smiled at his wife. "So, I believe I promised you something about distracting you..."


End file.
